Field
The present application relates to a method for monitoring a reprocessing device for endoscopes, in particular a cleaning and/or disinfection device, according to which method one or more process parameters as well as a time of each reprocessing operation are logged over a plurality of reprocessing operations for at least one endoscope in at least one reprocessing device and are stored in association with the respective reprocessing operation. The present application further relates to a corresponding system for monitoring a reprocessing device for endoscopes, comprising at least one reprocessing device and at least one evaluation device.
Prior Art
High standards are set for the reprocessing of endoscopes after use, among other things in the clinical field. The reprocessing normally comprises a washing, a disinfection as well as a drying of the endoscopes. One or two wash or prewash cycles normally precede the disinfection; there are rinse cycles with clear water and drying cycles. Cleaning agents or respectively one or more chemicals for disinfecting are added for washing and disinfecting. This normally takes place in automated reprocessing devices.
A corresponding automatic or respectively automated reprocessing device is sold for example by the applicant under the manufacturer name and type designation Olympus ETD3, where ETD stands for “Endo Thermo Disinfector.” This reprocessing device is equipped with different reprocessing programs and allows the simultaneous reprocessing of several flexible or rigid endoscopes. It offers disinfection with the conventionally used chemical glutaraldehyde and alternatively based on peracetic acid (PAA). Together with the PAA, an activator solution is also added. The ETD3 also comprises a UV unit, with which rinse water can be further disinfected.
The ETD3 has a comprehensive sensor system and logging functions. Thus, the quantity of the different reprocessing agents, i.e. water metering, washing agent metering and chemical metering, is recorded and logged for the reprocessing operations respectively in addition to corresponding time stamps among other things by means of rotary vane flow meters. The ETD3 also has an automatic transponder-based detection of compatible endoscopes via the EndoID system by Olympus. With this system, among other things, the serial number of the reprocessing device, type and serial number of the reprocessed endoscope, name of the operator who started the reprocessing operation and other process parameters are logged. The EndoID system makes it possible to set the process parameters for the endoscope automatically after detecting the endoscope to be reprocessed. The ETD3 also has leak detection.
In order to meet any potentially existing requirements in terms of documentation, subsequent to the reprocessing operation, a report can be generated that indicates whether all process parameters of the reprocessing operation were correct, i.e. located within a calibrated or predetermined parameter range, and that a sufficient reprocessing result has been obtained. This report can be printed or transmitted directly, for example via an ISDN or LAN connection, to an endoscope information management system. Moreover, the ETD3 offers the option of remote servicing.